Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas
by Nienna Ellendil
Summary: Dans ce monde il n'y a ni Labyrinthe, ni WICKED, ni pandémie. Rien ne fais office de planète post-apocalyptique. Dans ce monde il y a des vieux, et des jeunes. Dans ce monde il y a encore l'éducation, il y a encore le lycée et le bac... Mais dans son monde, il y a lui qui passe bien avant tout. [Résumé vague mais représentatif des évènements]
1. Présentation

Bonjour toi! Tu passes par ici alors reste un petit instant, après tout ce n'est pas le hasard qui fait que ta présence est avec moi.

Laisses-moi deviner, tu cherches une romance mignonne Newtmas alors peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant dans les chapitres à venir; sinon je pense que tu peux passer ton chemin, désolé.

Je tiens à être clair sur deux choses, la première étant celle-ci: je dois ces idées de chapitres relativement courts à Éclat d'étoile (Eclat-d-etoile), c'est la personne qui m'a fait découvrir cette façon simple et mignonne d'écrire. La seconde chose est la suivante: je ne copie en rien quelqu'un ; si par malheur il s'avère que deux écrits se ressemblent alors ce ne sera que parce que l'on a pensé de la même manière. Voilà tout.

Le couple principal sera celui de Newt et Thomas. Chaque petit chapitre aura un point de vue différent, ou du moins je penserais à l'indiquer au début, bien qu'ils soient explicites. Les récits seront tous sur le thème principal de la vie au lycée, et peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure cela viendra à en sortir.

**Je ne compte pas le réécrire chaque fois, alors autant que je le mette maintenant:**

→ **_Disclaimer:_**_ Tout appartient à James Dashner, à part le thème principal et peut-être le couple (si on veut bien me le passer un peu!)._

→ **_Personnages:_**_ Tous, ils apparaîtront à un moment ou à un autre._

→ **_Couple:_**_ Newtmas !_

→ **_Rating:_**_ Normalement T (si il y a un changement il sera signalé)._

→**_ Longueur des chapitres:_**_ Variable mais jamais très long! Je me réserve pour ma futur fanfiction!_

**_Date de parution: _**_Toutes les semaines, le mercredi._

_Les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire seront probablement nombreuses, étant donné que se sont mes principaux points faibles. _

_Je recherche actuellement un ou une bêta, si intéressé : le poste est libre!_

**_Je ferais de mon mieux!_**

Biz' Nienna


	2. Admiration

_**Des heures au CDI rien que pour lui.**_

Le brun avait l'habitude incroyable et inépuisable de toujours aller, aux mêmes horaires et le même jour, à la bibliothèque de son lycée. Il y allait sans jamais se poser de question, comme si ses pas le portaient vers ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Parfois il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir de devoirs à finir, alors il cachait le bout de son nez dans les pages jaunies de vieux livres mais jamais il ne lisait un traitre mot de ces ouvrages.

Il était bien trop préoccupé par la tête blonde qui se baladait dans la salle. Il l'admirait de loin le lundi, et le mardi, le mercredi aussi, le jeudi et de temps en temps le vendredi, quand il avait l'occasion de le croiser furtivement dans les couloirs. Les week-end en famille devinrent alors bien compliqués car il ne souhaitait que l'apercevoir.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait tenté de lui parler, et il n'en était pas moins heureux. Son esprit le tourmentait comme il se le devait et s'imaginait presque des sujets de conversation agréable... Tout comme il pensait au jour où il trouverait le courage d'échanger quelques mots. De beau espoir, pour un séduisant lycéen.

Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa brusquement tandis qu'il voyait le blond avancer dans sa direction. Le jeune replongea son nez dans sa lecture assommante et retint sa respiration quand il passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de respirer à nouveau et d'humer joyeusement ce parfum bref qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Voilà le début des aventures de notre cher Tommy et Newt. Bien qu'un peu court, j'espère que ce petit moment vous aura plus.

Une petite review, pour exprimer vos idées et ressenti?

Biz' Nienna


	3. Réfectoire

_**Regardes où tu mets les pieds!**_

L'heure de manger venait de sonner depuis peu. Au bout d'un petit moment d'attente dans la file, Thomas réussit à entrer dans le réfectoire. Quand il eut récupéré un plateau et qu'il eut finit de le remplir, il s'engagea avec courage dans la salle bondée de lycéens. Par malheur, il croisa le regard noisette du blond qui scrutait les environs, Thomas se sentit voler un court instant avant de retomber lourdement dans la réalité.

Tommy était réellement au sol, ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés dans les bretelles d'un sac d'un autre lycéen et il avait brusquement chuté à la vue de tous. Il releva la tête et regarda instinctivement Newt. Celui-ci détournait les yeux volontairement tandis que tous ses amis rigolaient librement de lui.

« - Ça va Tom? » Demanda Minho en attrapant le bras du brun et en l'aidant à se relever.

Thomas avait honte, terriblement honte, mais il esquissa un sourire malgré la douleur qui persistait dans son cœur. Le blond avait regardé autre part, et ça, Tommy n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

« - Mouai. »

* * *

C'est plutôt une bonne leçon, non? Pour le moment ça ne m'est pas arrivé pepersonnellement mais on ne sait jamais!

Une petite review sur la réaction du blondinet, ou sur les prochains sentiments de Thomas?

Grosses bises, Nienna.


	4. Une histoire de sauce

**_Laver ne sert parfois pas à grand chose..._**

Thomas avait obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser les toilettes pour nettoyer rapidement son t-shirt sale, imbibé de sauce tomate. Le brun pouvait d'ailleurs lui dire adieu car il savait pertinemment que la couleur rouge ne partirait pas entièrement.

Il frotta encore un moment, torse nu face au miroir, puis souffla de désespoir avant de ranger son t-shirt trempé dans son sac.

L'hiver étant rude cette année, il avait la chance d'avoir un sweat assez épais sur les épaules. Il le mit correctement et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact du métal froid sur sa peau chaude, puis souffla longuement. Il se sentit encore bête des évènements passés. Et malgré tout il garda son sang froid et sourit à son reflet.

Il était détruit, détruit par le presque amour qu'il portait à un inconnu.

* * *

Je sais, ce petit chapitre n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, du moins pour le moment, mais j'ai quand même apprécié l'écrire!

J'espère que tu as aimé tout autant, et je t'invite même à me faire part de tes remarques dans une courte review! =)

Biz' Nienna!


	5. C'est un malade!

_**… et de temps à autre…**_

Le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite désespéré par le comportement du brun. En plus d'être un nouveau tête en l'air, il n'en ratait jamais une pour se démarquer des autres. Il s'assit sur le banc de la table de pique-nique à l'extérieur, dans la cour du lycée, et ensuite fut rejoint plus ou moins rapidement par son ami Coréen. Newt esquissa un petit sourire et laissa une place à son camarade. Une fois assis, l'asiatique ne laissa pas une seule seconde de silence s'installer.

_« - Ah ! Sacré Tom ! soufla-t-il dans un rire discret._

_\- Qui ? Risqua le blond malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà de qui il parlait._

_\- Thomas, reprit l'autre, tu sais celui dont tout le monde parle. Le « maladroit ». Et bien… comme il n'a pas de rechange et que son t-shirt est foutu, il a décidé de se balader sans par ce froid de canard. _

_\- Hum », _termina Newt, et il partit dans ses pensées.

* * *

C'est le tout premier point de vue de Newt! Il faut fêter ça!

En espérant que ça t'ait plu, et surtout, n'oublies pas de me donner un petit avis! =)

Xoxo Nienna.


	6. Chaleur

_**... si.**_

Tommy éternua de nouveau. Des courants d'air frais s'infiltraient librement et sans pudeur sous son sweat, et, comme aucun t-shirt ne pouvait le protéger de ces agressions contre sa peau, il commençait à prendre froid. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le radiateur de la salle de permanence et poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Normalement il aurait dû aller le regarder à travers ses bouquins vieillots, cependant il n'avait pas trouvé la force nécessaire pour affronter les regards amusés et dépités des autres élèves.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentra sur la chaleur que lui apportait le radiateur alors que son esprit triait ses pensées. Il fut bercé un court moment par le métal grinçant au sol puis rouvrit ses paupières, faisant face à la personne qui avait le courage d'entrer dans la même pièce que lui.

C'était Newt. Il le regardait avec une lueur de pitié dans le fond des iris, Thomas en était certain. Le brun finit par froncer les sourcils méchamment malgré que son cœur tambouriné férocement contre ses côtes. Le blond s'avança mais respecta une certaine distance.

_« - Oui ? »_ lança brusquement Thomas, plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

Le blondinet ne répondit rien et sortit de son sac un t-shirt de rechange. Il l'envoya à la figure de Thomas qui le réceptionna comme il se le devait, puis fit demi-tour. Une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte, Tommy croisa les prunelles de Newt et crut fondre.

_« - Penses à me le rendre, un de ces jours »,_ dit-il, et il sortit.

* * *

La toute première discussion entre nos deux personnages préférés! Ça fait chaud au cœur!

Alors que pensez-vous du geste de Newt à l'égard de Thomas, pure pitié ou quelque chose d'autres se trame? Et comment imaginez-vous la suite, j'attends vos idées! =)

Nienna


	7. Sportif

_**Sueur et probable dégoût.**_

Comme chaque mardi après-midi, Thomas faisait handball dans la cour du lycée. Il y avait ces élèves qui, du haut de leurs perchoirs, les regardaient moqueusement, et ses lycéennes en proie d'amour qui souriaient en plein fantasme.

Newt, lui, jetait des coups d'œil au beau spectacle qui s'offrait à lui chaque mardi de la semaine. Il détaillait ce corps élancé qui, malgré l'effort et la sueur qui perlait sur son front, restait agréable et étonnamment viril. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait passer de longues minutes à le regarder fixement, cependant il se résigna à regarder autre part pour ne pas que son attitude puisse paraître étrange.

_« - Eh ! Regardez là-bas ! Il y a ce mec, il a finalement trouvé un t-shirt, gloussa une rousse. On dirait le même que Newt le jour où on a sport…_

_\- Ah ouai ! Mais ça ne lui va pas aussi bien, ricana une autre, bêtement. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?_

_\- J'aurais honte à la place de Newt. Je n'aimerai pas avoir le même genre de vêtement que ce type ! »_

Le blond envoya un regard haineux aux bécasses qui l'entouraient et se tourna vers la porte de la salle dans laquelle sa classe entrée. Il fit un pas et laissa une camarade passer devant lui.

_« - Moi je le trouve assez séduisant ce bleu », _fit celle-ci avec un petit rictus à l'attention de Newt.

* * *

Alors? Quand penses-tu? Tu as un petite idée de qui peut être cette fille qui sourit à Newt, alors partages la moi, je n'attends que ça!

Xoxo Nienna


	8. Messager

_**Aboule le colis.**_

Depuis deux longues journées interminables, Thomas tentait d'approcher Newt, ou du moins s'imaginait lui parlait. En fait, le jeune homme était préoccupé par cette histoire de t-shirt pareil à celui du blond. La situation le rendait mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas être la cause du déclassement social -s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça- de Newt. Le fréquenter était mal vu, alors porter le même vêtement causerait une catastrophe surdimensionnée et dévastatrice, autant pour lui que pour l'autre. Heureusement, Minho, son seul ami, se fichait pas mal des regards mauvais des lycéens.

Alors, le brun hésitait. Sans doute le faisait-il trop souvent, mais maintenant que Newt était concerné, il devait penser pour deux. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre une seule seconde le blond dans l'embarras, certainement pas !

_« - Bonjour », _fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Thomas se retourna.

_« - Je sais pas mal de chose à ton sujet, commença le cadet, la voix tellement posée. Je n'ignore pas le fait que tu n'oses pas, alors je viens chercher le colis et je le transmettrais au destinataire le plus discrètement possible et en temps voulu, expliqua-t-il énigmatiquement. _

_\- Mais qui es-tu ?_

_\- Chuck, ton messager. Aller, files moi l'objet ! »_

Thomas donna sa confiance au jeune, il se sentait retiré d'un poids, totalement libéré. Aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui, il n'y aurait pas d'humiliation.

* * *

Et voilà une nouvelle arrivé! Chuck est enfin arrivé dans le rôle du messager, il n'a pas fallu tellement de temps en fin de compte! =)

La question maintenant c'est: est-ce que vous pensez qu'il sera la clé qui liera Newt et Thomas? Et bah, vous le saurez rapidement dans deux chapitres! :3

Biz' Nienna!


	9. Messager 2

_**Il en faut peu pour être heureux**_

Au cours de la journée Chuck vint lui parler pour la seconde fois. D'abord, il avait cru que le plus jeune passait sans réel intérêt, seulement pour faire la discussion, mais, il lui avait passé discrètement un petit mot replié plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Thomas l'avait attrapé le plus délicatement possible comme si ce morceau de feuille quadrillé représentait toute l'existence de la vie sur Terre, puis il le déplia précautionneusement.

Le brun découvrit avec stupéfaction une écriture à la fois féminine et rude. Il s'interrogea un moment et jeta un coup d'œil à Chuck qui patientait gentiment en sifflotant. Cette calligraphie ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il s'était inventé un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle faisait quand même l'affaire. Il ne l'admirait pas moins pour ce point de personnalité là, bien au contraire il trouvait cela extrêmement mignon.

Après réflexion, Tommy jugea important de lire le contenu de la note. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres pleines et, Thomas en était certain, il ne les quitterait pas de si tôt.

Il plia le papier et le mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Chuck lui fit un signe pour le sortir de sa transe, ensuite il lui expliqua qu'il devait y aller sinon il serait en retard pour son prochain cours.

Le bleu concevait de faire de même et il retrouva un Minho déprimé d'entrer en cours de math, alors que lui était agacé de ne pas pouvoir faire avancer les heures.

* * *

_Oka': Je savais que ça te plairais! Pour ce qui est de l'attente du devrais t'estimer heureuse car je poste tous les jours dans un rythme presque régulier (je ne fais pas non plus en fonction des heures! :mdr:). Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances et ce ne sont pas les idées qui manque surtout quand on parle de Newtmas! xD J'attends tes prochaines impressions avec impatience! A demain! _

_Komory: Je crois qu'on rêverait toute d'avoir le t-shirt de Newt! Il en fait baver plus d'une. xD Je suis contente que le tout te plaise. J'espère te faire plaisir lors des prochains chapitres où l'on verra le rapprochement entre les deux! Bisous!_

_Merci à mes lecteurs anonymes, je ne vous oublis pas! Et merci également aux autres (non-anonyme) qui me laisse de très plaisante review! Je vous nem trop!_

* * *

Le retour de Chuck 2! En fait j'aurais du mettre ça en titre! xD

En attendant il transmet un message dont vous n'avez aucune connaissance. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je me demandais ce que vous vous imaginiez! Alors, un petit poème romantique? une liste de course amusante? un dessin étrange? Dites-moi tout, je veux savoir! =3

A demain mes loulous pour la révélation de la courte note!

Nienna!


	10. Déception

_**Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire…**_

Quand Tommy eut finit les cours, il ne se précipita pas hors de la salle de classe comme le firent tous ses camarades. Six heures sonnaient et le jeune homme n'espérait pas rentrer maintenant.

D'ordinaire, le brun aurait avancé d'un pas déterminé vers l'arrêt de bus devant le lycée il n'aurait souhaité que rentrer chez lui et s'installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Cependant aujourd'hui, bien qu'on était vendredi, Thomas se dirigeait, comme si de rien n'était, dans la petite supérette de l'autre côté de la rue.

Une fois à l'intérieur il alla sans se poser de question dans le rayon « gâteaux et confiseries ». Il n'avait aucune intention d'acheter, mais son rendez-vous était ici et il ne voulait décidément pas le manquer !

_**«Rendez-vous au magasin d'en face, à la fin des cours. Retrouves-moi au rayon gâteaux et bonbons.» **_

Chaque fois qu'il relisait ses mots aux lettres joliment arrondies, aux majuscules tellement bien travaillées, aux ponctuations rapidement tracées, il avait l'impression de le voir en face de lui. Il savait bien que son esprit lui jouait quelquefois des tours parce qu'il discernait des mots invisibles, mais ça lui plaisait.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne se manifeste. Alors avec un sourire aimable il crut l'accueillir, seulement ce n'était pas Newt… c'était une fille.

_« - Alors tu es vraiment venu ? Tu as du cran, sérieux ! »_ Affirma-t-elle alors que le sourire de Tommy s'effondrait.

* * *

_Oka': Et non, Chuck n'est pas vraiment la clé parce qu'il s'est joué de Tommy! Le pauvre s'est fait avoir comme un débutant! xD Tu avais vu juste, Newt n'est pas celui qui l'a écrit, mais cela reste quand même un rendez-vous! Biz' et à ta prochaine review! =)_

_Komory: Il fallait bien un peu de suspens, je pense qu'il en manquait beaucoup pendant un certain temps! Alors voilà, vous êtes servi! xD Je vais peut-être te décevoir mais ce n'est pas Newt qui lui a écrit, mais bientôt les deux jeunes hommes se retrouveront l'un en face de l'autre! Enfin j'en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le tout! Merci de ta review! bisous! :]_

_Vos commentaires me font chauds au cœur! Merci à tous! Je vous aime! :3_

* * *

Et oui, il s'est fait duper ! Thomas est bien trop naïf, du moins dans la vision que j'ai de lui. Alors, dorénavant, qui pensez-vous que ce soit en face de Tommy ? Il n'y a pas un grand nombre de possibilité malgré tout, mais bon, voilà quoi!… xD

Et bien après cela, vous pensez qu'elle fera quoi cette demoiselle ? Elle cherche les ennuis ou juste un peu de mouvement dans sa vie monotone ?

Sur ceux, je vous laisse dans vos longues réflexions. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! =)

Nienna


	11. Sentiment de solitude

_**Si seulement**_

Depuis quelques jours, Newt se sentait frêle. Non pas qu'il allait tomber malade dans très peu de temps mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien moralement.

A son plus grand désarroi, son pote Alby était souffrant : il avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe qui le clouait au lit depuis trois jours, le docteur lui avait conseillé de se reposer et de prendre les médicaments appropriés, et, si ça n'allait pas mieux alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Ensuite Zart n'était pas là non plus. Ce dernier avait perdu sa grand-mère récemment et il soutenait son père dans cette mauvaise période que lui-même ne supportait pas. Il pensait alors passer son temps avec Teresa mais celle-ci trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas rester dès qu'elle en avait le temps.

Pendant ses heures de cours il s'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose ! Et pendant ses récréations aussi. Minho, avec qui il avait l'habitude de passer la majeure partie de son temps parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, ne venait même plus lui parlé. Du moins pas plus de cinq minutes puisqu'après il repartait voir les amis de sa classe.

Le blond n'était pas dupe, il avait noté que ses amis, ici Teresa et Minho, passaient leur temps avec Thomas. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir la demoiselle étreindre le brun bien trop amicalement à son goût, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_« - Si seulement je pouvais lui parler moi aussi… »_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec une sensation de tristesse dans le creux de l'estomac.

Non, Newt ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Thomas de ne pas être avec ses amis parce que s'il le souhaitait vraiment il pouvait s'introduire parmi la nouvelle bande. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le courage de Teresa, l'année en moins de Chuck ou même le dédain de Minho. Il n'était que lui…

* * *

_Komory: Merci, je me suis dis que les laisser se rapprocher trop facilement faisait trop guimauve. Alors pour pimenter un peu les choses j'ai eu l'idée de faire intervenir Teresa! =) Merci de ta review! :3_

* * *

Voilà ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit du point de vu de Newt et même si ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment obligatoire je pense qu'il a sa place quand même. Il ne faut pas oublier les sentiments du blondinet!

Maintenant, je vais être ultra gentille avec vous, je vais vous révéler le nom du prochain chapitre de demain ! Ce sera : « Merci à vous les gars ». Alors que vous apporte comme idées ses petits mots ? Dites-moi tout !

Bisous bien baveux pour la soirée ! Nienna


	12. Merci à vous les gars!

_**Premier repas**_

Aussi étrange que cela devait l'être, Thomas avait immédiatement noué un lien avec Teresa. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé et il lui avait fait promettre de ne le plus jamais recommencé, mais ensuite il avait parlé longuement et s'étaient trouvés des points communs.

Les journées au lycée devinrent alors plus sympathiques. S'il n'était pas en compagnie de la demoiselle alors il était avec Minho, ou bien il rigolait avec Chuck. Dorénavant, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que le jeune homme soit accompagné. Le midi il mangeait également avec eux. Ils étaient quasiment inséparables, ils étaient une nouvelle troupe d'amis.

Un midi, Thomas avait été avec ses camarades à la cantine et ils avaient rapidement fait la queue. Ils rigolaient tandis qu'ils choisissaient leur menu puis ils s'engagèrent à quatre dans la salle. Un élément frappa alors le brun en pleine figure. Il y avait une tête blonde et silencieuse qui avalait sa nourriture sans rien dire. Thomas dut s'arrêter car ses amis le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

Il se sentait désolé et honteux. Thomas avait la nette impression d'avoir volé les amis de Newt, et celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant tout seul.

_« - Je pense que vous devriez manger avec lui, confia alors le brun difficilement. Ça fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas resté avec lui plus de trois minutes._

_\- Mais, et toi ? Demanda Teresa._

_\- Je peux bien me passer de vous pour une heure »_, ironisa Thomas en souriant.

Ses amis alors filèrent tout sourire vers le blond. Une sensation d'abandon commença à se faire sentir dans le cœur du brun, or quand il vit le sourire de Newt, lorsque ses camarades s'installèrent à ses côtés, sa poitrine se gonfla d'amour et de joie. Il le préférait comme cela, avec ses jolies petites fossettes et ses pomettes rosées.

_« - Thomas ! Interpella fortement une voix tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver une table._

_\- Oui ? S'enquit le concerné en regardant Minho._

_\- Newt est d'accord pour que tu manges avec nous. »_

Le brun sentit son estomac se nouer, il ne savait plus réellement s'il avait faim ou pas, mais en tout cas il devait saisir sa seule chance de reparler avec le blondinet !

* * *

_Komory: Je te souhaites une bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre là, après tout ils se parlent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent? XD Bonne lecture! =3_

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre plus long que la moyenne, mais je le trouve assez sympa !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je vous laisse la parole maintenant. N'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires constructifs ! )

Je vous aime mes lecteurs !

Xoxo Nienna !


	13. Retournes-toi

_**Ton odeur parmi toute.**_

Thomas, réveillé depuis peu car son réveil avait fait des siennes, vit une tête surexcitée se placer devant ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recule face à la rapidité des impulsions du corps en face de lui, puis, après réflexion, remarqua que Teresa se tenait devant avec son sourire à croquer sur les lèvres. La demoiselle s'empressa de faire la bise au brun puis remua ses légères ondulations pour lui montrer qu'elle avait suivi son idée, déguisée en conseil. Thomas ne comprit pas de suite puis, quand vint le moment où l'information avait atteint le cerveau, il sourit. Il n'avait pas eu tort de légères boucles donnaient un soupçon de mystère au regard océanique de son amie.

_« - En plus sens ! J'ai un tout nouveau shampoing ! »_ Dit-elle plus qu'heureuse, il en fallait tellement peu…

Pour faire plaisir à Teresa, Thomas se pencha et huma rapidement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Cependant, un autre fumet délicat s'infiltra dans ses narines. Un parfum qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Newt passait devant eux sans même daigner adresser la parole à la jeune fille. Thomas baissa les yeux et se concentra sur le bout de ses chaussures qui semblait si important maintenant. Teresa, elle, ne releva pas plus sa réaction et expliqua la totalité de ses achats de la vieille.

Au loin, à quelques mètres, une tête blonde se retourna pour regarder la complicité désobligeante qu'il y avait entre deux certains lycéens mais ça, Thomas ne le vit pas.

* * *

_Komory: Tu semblais si contente dans ta dernière review que je crois que je vais te décevoir complétement pour ce chapitre. Oui Newt a ignoré complétement les deux autres jeunes, mais le pire c'est qu'il en souffre... Enfin, j'en dit pas plus, tu verras demain si ça s' arrange! Bisous! :)_

* * *

Waouh ! Teresa montre ses cheveux et Thomas ne pense qu'à Newt. Pauvre fille, elle n'est même pas écoutée ! xD

J'espère que le fait qu'il se soit retourné vous ait fait plaisir. En attendant donnez-moi vos impressions !

Xoxo Nienna


	14. Rapprochement?

_**Un pas en avant.**_

Depuis quelques jours la pluie ne cessait de tomber, cela avait entrainé une chute considérable de la température, ainsi ses seuls refuges étaient les salles d'étude ou la bibliothèque, seules pièces chauffées.

Lors de son heure de permanence Newt était allé au CDI. Il avait d'abord hésité mais ses camarades l'y traînèrent quand même. Depuis quelque temps déjà, le brun ne s'aventurait plus dans la bibliothèque du lycée, alors le blond ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir. Le lycéen s 'était assis à la table, avait posé son sac dessus puis il y allongea sa tête. Il aurait tellement voulu le regarder pendant une soixantaine de minutes. Enfonçant son nez dans son sac il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui rentrait.

_« - Newt? Tu veux bien aller me chercher le manuel de math qui est par là-bas? » _Demanda une camarade en pointant du doigt le lieu.

Docilement le blond se leva de sa chaise et tourna le dos à ses amis pour aller chercher le manuel. D'une démarche boitillante il alla vers l'étagère qui l'intéressait. Quand il passa devant la table où le brun était habituellement assis il jeta un coup d'œil discret, l'espoir naissant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous le choc mais ses jambes continuèrent d'aller vers son objectif. Newt attrapa le livre plus serein et le ramena à sa table, cependant il ne s'assit pas. Si Thomas était là il voulait en profiter et mettre sa peur de côté. Il appuya ses mains sur le bureau et les retira tout aussi vite pour partir vers le brun caché derrière son magazine. Il tira la chaise près du nouveau puis esquissa un petit sourire.

_« - Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux escargots et à la façon de les différencier. A moins que tu lisais la page dédiée à la reproduction des serpents,_ ricana Newt.

_\- Je... _bafouilla l'autre.

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jugerais pas. Les littéraires peuvent également s'instruire sur ce genre de chose, _compléta le scientifique.

_\- Comment sais-tu que je suis en L? _Releva le brun.

_\- Tu es dans la même classe que Minho »_, indiqua-t-il avec désinvolture et il vit une petite étincelle disparaître du regard du jeune en face de lui en même temps qu'il répondait un léger _« Ah... »_

* * *

_Komory: Oui Teresa gêne et ce n'est que le début ma belle! XD Ah! Je sens que je vais m'éclater! Voilà pour toi un petit dialogue entre les deux! En espérant qu'il te plaise. Bisous! =)_

_Merci pour vos review à tous!_

* * *

_Hey! Désolé j'ai pris un peu de retard, mais j'ai mes raisons. =) Ne vous en faites pas tout va pour le mieux, nous sommes juste en période de fête où les familles se réunissent, la mienne en fait partie. XD_

_Je vous préviens par la même occasion que la parution des chapitres durant les vacances sera de 1 chapitre tous le jours. Mes plus sincères excuses, mais c'est Noël!_

_Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de l'acte miraculeux de notre cher blondinet? D'ailleurs ce ne sera pas le seul, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Je vous aime terriblement mes lecteurs!_

_Grosses bises et bonnes fêtes! Nienna_


	15. Hypothèse

_**« J'ai des doutes » pensèrent-ils.**_

Minho n'était pas aveugle, tout comme Teresa n'était pas bête.

Le premier avait remarqué le changement soudain du blond. Il avait noté les petits sourires discrets qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal. L'asiatique savait qu'il cachait quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas parler par peur, une nouvelle fois. Minho n'avait pas non plus cherché à en savoir plus, du moins pour le moment. Il finirait bien par faire cracher le morceau à Newt. Cependant, le coréen restait très intrigué par l'identité de la personne qui le rendait si brusquement joyeux. Il se doutait bien que tout ceci était lié à quelqu'un mais restait à savoir qui cela pouvait bien être, une chose était sûre il mènerait son enquête aussi subtilement qu'un agent secret.

La seconde, elle, n'avait qu'observé et perçu quelques regards d'une certaine personne vers une autre et de l'autre vers cette personne. Il était bien trop tôt pour le dire mais, Teresa commençait à avoir de sérieux doute concernant l'hétérosexualité de certains. La demoiselle avait vu les coups d'œil furtif d'un blond pour un brun et avait repéré les regards brûlant d'un nouveau pour un ancien du lycée. Tout cela n'avait été qu'hypothèses lors des premières journées où ils commencèrent à rester ensembles, or au cours des deux semaines suivantes, ses idées prenaient un sens bien particulier. Il ne suffisait que de tester l'un et l'autre pour vérifier.

En tout cas, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient absolument pas des demeurés. Il connaissait Newt, et maintenant Thomas. Et même si le meilleur ami ignorait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient vaguement liés, la demoiselle l'avait bien distingué.

* * *

_Komory: Voilà pour toi ma belle! Il est vrai que la saison me donne de l'inspiration mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas poster aussi rapidement que la saison ne passe. En gros, j'ai prévu de leur faire passer Noël mais en décalé avec le notre, malheureusement.. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il est principalement basé sur Minho et Teresa ainsi que sur leurs pensées. Bisous, à bientôt! =)_

* * *

_Aye! Comment que vous n'allez? XD Alors c'est aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël? J'espère que vous mangerez à votre faim! =) Et vous avez été gentil cette année? Oui, le père Noël passe! Pour ma part, je ne pourrais vous offrir votre cadeau que le lendemain de Noël, à moins que je n'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre spécial Newtmas! ^-^_

_Je verrais et vous lirez. =D_

_**PS: **J'ai essayé de passer l'information subtilement, mais dans mes prochains chapitres les garçons seront déjà un peu plus proche car les jours ont passé. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir du fait d'avoir fait une ellipse, mais je pense que cette partie de leur relation serait beaucoup trop longue à expliquer. _

_Gros bisous et bonnes fêtes! Nienna_


	16. Action ou vérité?

_**J**__**eu de cartes**__**  
**_

Dans le fond de la cour -parce que la CPE les y avait envoyés à cause de leurs hurlements incessants- Newt, Teresa, Minho, Chuck et Thomas faisaient une partie de carte. Ce jeu, nommé « Le trou du cul », avait eu le don d'interpeller Thomas alors que les autres priaient Minho de ne pas le choisir. Mais pour faire plaisir au beau brun du groupe, les membres avaient accepté une partie, puis une suivante... et encore une. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient adopté le jeu ainsi que les moments de rires, de colères, de frustrations... Et quand les choses ne furent plus si drôles que cela, Teresa ajouta quelques règles de sa propre composition.

C'était relativement simple. En plus de jouer, les nouvelles règles stipulaient que le "président" devait donner un gage au "trou du cul" et le "neutre" devait s'assurer qu'il le fasse. Le temps passa alors plus lentement, dans l'appréhension d'un pari stupide ou irréalisable, mais la joie et la bonne humeur demeuraient avec les bonnes blagues de l'asiatique.

Bientôt, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Les rires avaient fait place à l'embarras et les blagues aux remarques désobligeantes. Teresa, "présidente", avait fait part sans réfléchir d'une action à Newt, actuel "trou du cul"; les conversations s'étaient alors évanouies. Teresa, seule fille de la table, avait parié que Newt n'oserait pas embrasser un garçon et encore moins son camarade d'en face, Thomas. Oui, stupidement, elle lui avait demandé d'embrasser son nouvel ami... lèvres contre lèvres. Les protestations du coréen avaient froissé le silence alors que le plus jeune de tous mimait des grimaces de dégoût.

La brune ne retira pourtant pas son défi, et les réactions des deux autres, restés muets jusque-là, vinrent valider ses précédentes hypothèses.  
Le blond et son voisin de devant se fuyaient du regard, les pommettes rouges. Teresa venait de faire vibrer la bonne corde, et de manière subtile, avait mis Minho sur une piste.

Le jeu cessa quand la sonnerie retentit. Les garçons étaient sauvés, pour le moment.

* * *

_Komory: Oh ma pauvre, toi qui te faisait un plaisir de pouvoir lire rapidement mes chapitres, j'ai pris énormément de retard. En plus de cela, mon rythme de parution va changé. J'espère quand même ne pas te perdre en tant que lectrice! Grosse bise! _

_The Glue: Oye! Je viens de poster la suite... Je me sens bête, vraiment, tu avais l'air de vouloir vraiment savoir la suite. La voici, même avec beaucoup de retard. Je compte me rattraper, alors continue de lire parce que leurs aventures ne sont pas terminées! =] _

_Otxkupowa: Tu vas devoir les supporter parce qu'il ne seront sans doute jamais plus long que 500 mots (sans commentaire de l'auteur). Pour ta requête formuler très explicitement, oui il y aura peut-être un lemon, mais pas dans les 20 prochains chapitres à venir. Désolé... J'espère tout de même te compter dans les lectrices pour encore un petit moment! ^-^_

_Montmo et Nelu: Voilà la suite! =)_

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

* * *

_Coucou! __Non je ne suis pas morte. Ah bon? Vous y avez cru?! _

_Je suis de retour après une longue période d'absence, et je n'ai même pas d'excuse à vous fournir. Pitoyable! Enfin, l'important c'est que que n'ai pas abandonné notre cher couple!_

_ Je reprend comme si de rien était, et je continue avec un rythme différent du premier. Soit 1 chapitre tous les 2/3 jours, excusez-moi. _

_Je profite également de ces quelques lignes pour remercier ma bêta _Crepouille _pour le travaille qu'elle fait! Grand merci! _

_Bisous, à bientôt. Miss Ellendil._


	17. Et vous, que préparez-vous?

_**Bientôt Noël, des projets?  
**_

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas. Les professeurs chargeaient beaucoup moins les semaines avec leurs devoirs, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Mais, comme c'étaient les sept derniers jours avant une longue période de repos, les enseignants commençaient à poser des questions. Thomas se sentait tellement gêné lorsque cela arrivait. Il regardait un à un les élèves interrogés et quand ce fut le tour de son ami asiatique, il écouta attentivement ses projets.

_« - Je passe quatre jours dans les montagnes, en espérant que la neige tienne! Puis après, pour Noël, je vais chez mes grands-parents. Mes parents pensent chaque année que ce sera l'heureuse dernière fête en leur compagnie,_ ajouta en plaisantant le coréen. _Ensuite, je reviens ici, pas au lycée, bien sûr! Et je passe le nouvel an avec mon best!  
-Eh bien, vous semblez très occupé, Minho »,_ commenta le professeur de français sous le fou rire général de la classe.

Le brun envia stupidement le jeune homme qui frappait dans la main de Jeff en s'esclaffant.

_« - Et vous Thomas?_ S'enquit Monsieur Latrace tandis que tous ses camarades se tournaient vers lui.  
_-Je... n'ai pas beaucoup d'évènements prévus. Ce seront des vacances de Noël, on est tous occupés par les mêmes projets, n'est-ce pas?_ Mentit Tommy, ne voulant pas avouer la véritable tournure de ses futures vacances.  
_-Certainement Thomas, vous visez juste, encore une fois_, dit l'homme appuyé sur son bureau. _Passons à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Thomas s'enfonça dans sa chaise, inconfortable sous les regards surpris de certains élèves. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il passerait ses fêtes en solitaire, devant sa cheminée avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Sa mère était en déplacement, et étant fils unique, il s'était résolu à être seul pour les vacances.

* * *

_Kikou mes loulous choupinou! Comment que vous n'allez? :3_

_Ce chapitre n'apporte rien directement à la relation qu'on Newt et Thomas mais il va me permettre d'introduire une longue série de chapitres du point de vue de Newt, et un peu de Thomas. En plus vous allez même découvrir petit à petit la situation familial de Tommy! ;) On se revoit donc dans deux/trois jours pour la suite! :]_

_Un grand merci à ma _Crapouille_ (changement de lettre volontaire xD) pour avoir eu le courage de me corriger, bien que je cite: _«Tout est bon sur ce chapitre, il y a juste quelques mots qui n'allaient pas». _Merci également à mon cher système solaire et ma Komo' chérie pour leur agréable commentaire. =)_

_Xoxo, Ellendil._


	18. Arrêt de bus

**_Seul, mais plus pour très longtemps..._**

Thomas attendait, à son arrêt, patiemment le bus qu'il prenait régulièrement. Debout, il demeurait perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis l'heure de français avec Monsieur Latrace, le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait pas non plus quels étaient ses sentiments... De la jalousie envers Minho parce qu'il passerait de magnifiques vacances en compagnie de sa famille et de ses amis, ou de la tristesse car il connaissait d'avance le déroulement de son Noël et du jour de l'an. En fin de compte, les deux étaient liés; il enviait tellement son ami qu'il en devenait malade. Épuisé par les divagations de son esprit, Tommy finit par basculer en arrière sur le banc en métal en poussant un profond soupir, reflétant son grand désespoir.

_« - Tommy?_ Appela une douce voix. _J'ai appris par quelqu'un qu'un de mes récents amis passerait probablement les vacances seul._  
_–Oh..._ répondit bêtement le brun tandis que le blond s'asseyait à ses côtés._ Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré de nouveaux jeunes, dernièrement,_ reprit Thomas, feintant de ne pas savoir de qui parlait Newt.  
_–Je me disais que... je pourrais l'inviter pour être amical, et puis, je pense qu'on rigolerait bien ensemble___»__, concéda le jeune homme.

Thomas ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de parler qu'il se leva en apercevant son bus. Il était sauvé pour la seconde fois de la journée; quelle chance! Il s'écarta de son ami qui le fixait perplexe.

_« - Écoute, Newt. Peu importe tes sources, je suis certain qu'aucun lycéen ne passera ses fêtes en solo, et encore moins ton ami »_, mentit Tommy en évitant soigneusement les prunelles noisettes de son camarade.

Il fit mine de chercher dans son sac sa carte de bus et lorsque son moyen de transport s'arrêta devant lui, il monta dedans sans se poser plus de questions. Thomas regrettait déjà son comportement mais il ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans les fêtes des autres sous prétexte qu'il était seul. Ce n'était pas une excuse valable, selon lui...

* * *

_Bindour! Un nouveau chapitre avec encore un léger retard, malgré toute ma volonté! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. On se revoie bientôt! :3_

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent de me lire et également ma Crêpe Suzette qui me sert de bêta! _

_Bye bye! Ellendil._


	19. Dormir en classe

_**Souvenirs d'un père.**_

_C'était un réveil doux et musical. Les oiseaux chantaient leur bonheur tandis que lui s'étendait tranquillement dans ses draps blancs avant qu'une soudaine volonté ne le pousse à sortir de son lit. Il mit ses pantoufles et descendit les escaliers afin de regagner la cuisine. La brusque luminosité lui brouilla la vue et il mit une longue minute avant de s'y habituer. Il retira sa main de devant ses yeux et regarda la personne face à lui. C'était son père... son père qui était assis avec une tasse de café et un journal dans les mains; son père qui lisait les articles avec grande attention; son père qui tournait la tête et qui lui adressait un sourire comme lorsqu'il était gamin._

« - Thomas! _S'exprima brusquement l'homme, qui lui sembla si lointain._ Thomas! » _Cria-t-il jusqu'à le faire sursauter.  
_  
Le concerné ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de géographie, Monsieur Nadal. Celui-ci était tellement rouge de colère qu'une tomate, un poivron ou une pivoine n'aurait pas pu rivaliser; et pourtant Thomas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de cet homme.

_« - Dormir est une chose Thomas, mais parler dans son sommeil en plein cours, je ne le permettrais pas! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, je dois vous parler »,_ s'exclama furieusement le professeur.

Thomas se frotta les yeux tandis que ses camarades pouffaient bêtement dans son dos. Ils pensaient certainement qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Humilié, il se leva en attrapant d'une main son sac, de l'autre son cahier et ensuite sa trousse et rangea ses affaires sans que la cloche n'ait sonné. Il poussa sa chaise et, sous les regards ahuris des élèves et de Monsieur Nadal, Thomas quitta le cours, sans remords. Il paierait les conséquences de ses actes, mais plus tard.

* * *

_Bon jour mes petites carottes! Voilà le chapitre 19 tant attendu, après un long moment d'attente..._

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres car ils vous ont donné l'envie de m'écrire ces agréables reviews auxquelles je m'apprête à répondre! :3 Merci beaucoup!_

_Pleines de bises, Nienna._


	20. Révélation

**_Discutons, Thomas._**

En sortant de la salle de cours, Thomas était entré dans une colère monstre, autant envers son professeur que contre ses camarades. Qui étaient-ils pour se moquer ainsi de lui? Absolument rien! De misérables insectes sans aucune cervelle pour réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Ses nuits n'étaient déjà pas reposantes, car son sommeil lui était aussi agréable qu'un cauchemar, et maintenant ses journées ne seraient plus relaxantes non plus. Où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'allait.

Mais bientôt, le brun fut pris de remord et revint sur ses pas le plus doucement possible. Il comptait s'excuser, même s'il restait persuadé qu'il ne ressortirait pas indemne de la salle d'histoire. La sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se précipitèrent dehors tandis que Thomas se poussait pour faciliter leur passage.

Le nouveau attendit patiemment que tous les jeunes de son âge quittent la pièce avant de s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte. Il frappa deux faibles coups sur la porte afin de s'affirmer puis patienta. Thomas avait le temps de discuter avec son professeur puisque l'heure qui débutait n'était dédiée qu'à l'étude. Monsieur Nadal se retourna et autorisa Tommy à entrer.

_«- Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez_, commenta le professeur.

_\- Ma conduite n'était pas acceptable, je viens pour vous demander pardon,_» répondit le brun avec tact.

L'homme assez âgé ne prononça pas un mot de plus et s'assit à son bureau sans pour autant quitter des yeux son nouvel élève. Il posa ses coudes sur le bois dur et joignit ses mains devant ses lèvres. Nadal réfléchissait.

_«- Thomas, puis-je vous poser une question?_

_\- N'êtes-vous pas en train de le faire, monsieur?»_

Le professeur esquissa un petit sourire.

_« - Avez-vous déjà pensé à aller voir un psychologue?_ Questionna l'homme tandis que le brun se raidissait.

-_ Parce que... j'ai dormi en classe?_

_\- Non, Thomas. Comment vous expliquez...?_ Il se tut, puis reprit calmement. _Chaque élève a un dossier contenant ses bulletins et des renseignements. Pour votre part, le lycée a reçu des informations en plus sur votre situation familiale,_ expliqua l'enseignant en pesant ses mots. _L'établissement est donc au courant pour la perte tragique de votre père, le trimestre dernier._

_\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Cela ne regarde que moi._

_\- Bien sûr,_ souffla l'homme, touché par les mots à la fois durs et tremblotants de son élève. _Enfin, je tenais à vous dire que vous ne serez pas puni, cette fois-ci. Mais, j'espère néanmoins que cela ne se reproduira plus, Thomas. »_

Le plus jeune remercia vaguement son professeur avant de partir une nouvelle fois, la tête basse et les traits du visage déformés par la tristesse. Nadal avait sans doute raison; il devait parler à quelqu'un de son traumatisme, mais pas à un inconnu.

* * *

_Marion: Merki pour ta review, un peu courte mais sympathique. Pour la prochaine, je demande un mot de plus d'ac? Donc pas 19, mais 20 mots! En plus cela concordera parfaitement avec le numéro du chapitre. Quelle surprise! *-* J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu en te privant de manger et boire parce que.. je redoute que tu sois morte ma pauvre petite... Enfin! Voici la suite!_

_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires choupinets (je suis déchaînée aujourd'hui!), ils me donnent envie d'avancer! **Je tiens également à dire que vous de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette aventures et que je reçois** **chaque fois un peu plus de commentaires favorables qui me donnent l'envie de vous communiquer la suite! Merci à Komory, Hayato-sama, Montmo, mon système solaire, **__** lenheartliafi, Oka'... Et surtout ma super bêta!  
**_

* * *

_Mes petites puces chéries! Le chapitre 20 tant attendu! Que du bonheur, enfin tout est relatif, le pauvre Thomas n'est pas dans sa bonne période lui. Et ça ne fait que commencer. Oh, vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère mais pimenter les choses me donne tellement de satisfaction personnelle... Je vais m'arrêter là! xD_

_Je pense que j'ai touché plus d'une personne en révélant la mort du papa de Thomas, mais il fallait que je le fasse. De toute manière depuis le début c'était voulu ainsi, alors il fallait bien que cela arrive! ;) _

_Bon on se retrouve dans trois jours pour la suite, avec un point de vue bien différent des anciens! Surprise!_

_Tchous! Ellendil._


	21. Ashton

_**Mal intentionné**_

Ashton était un élève de terminale de la filière littéraire. Plus précisément, il était un camarade de Thomas et de Minho. Dans la classe, le jeune homme avait toujours été le plus populaire, jusqu'à ce que Thomas arrive.

Capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, il possédait une carrure parfaite d'athlète. Ses muscles finement sculptés façonnaient son corps d'Apollon, qu'il entretenait avec soin. En plus de cela, le blond était doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, qui lui permettait de manipuler à sa guise des personnes, donc de disposer de beaucoup d'informations.

Malheureusement, ces jours de règne risquaient de prendre fin à chaque mot que Thomas disait aux autres élèves de la classe. Jusqu'à maintenant, Ashton avait été le sujet de conversation principal du lycée, dorénavant, c'était Thomas, sans même que le brun ne le sache.

Ashton le détestait du plus profond de son âme. Ce gars était presque aussi beau que lui, il était également très intelligent alors qu'on ne le voyait jamais étudier. Thomas ne faisait aucun effort.

Sa place sur le podium était menacée si jamais Thomas prenait conscience qu'il n'était pas détesté par les autres, mais simplement idéalisé. Parce que tout ce ressentait les autres, c'était ce que ressentait Ashton, depuis plus d'un mois. Thomas avait tellement de facilité qu'il était comme inaccessible par ses camarades, qui ne l'approchaient donc pas. Alors dès que le nouveau commettait une erreur ou une maladresse, ses camarades se moquaient de lui parce qu'il paraissait... plus humain.

Après le cours d'histoire, où tout le monde avait été surpris par la réaction du brun, Ashton traîna dans les couloirs en attendant un de ses meilleurs amis. De cette manière, il surprit une discussion plus qu'intéressante d'un élève qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et d'un enseignant qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez. Ashton venait de trouver le moyen de garder sa place au sommet de sa hiérarchie moderne...

* * *

_Marion: C'était pas le nombre de mots que je souhaitais, par ta faute je n'écrirais plus un chapitre! Nah! xD Je blague. Merci pour ton commentaire! Ça me fais très plaisir. Et est-ce que je peux te demander de me faire une review, un poil plus longue, sur ce que tu penses de Ashton? Tu serais un amour! :3 J'ai hâte de lire tes impressions ma belle! ;)  
_

**_Surtout n'arrêtez pas d'écrire, parce que sans lecture et sans écriture le monde ne serait pas le même! _**

* * *

_Hey ! Et oui, les choses se corse de nouveau. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais leur faire vivre une vie de paix au lycée. C'est mal me connaitre ! Ce chapitre ne vaut pas grand-chose mais il est primordial pour introduire le personnage d'Ashton parce qu'il ne sera pas très amical dans les chapitres à venir… _

_Merci à tous de votre soutien, et merci à ma bêta pour son travail. On se revoie très bientôt, normalement mercredi ! _

_Bisous, Nienna._


	22. Blessures

_**Mauvaise chute**_

A l'heure du déjeuner, Thomas avait rejoint ses amis sans trop se poser de question. Désormais serein et calme, le jeune homme était parvenu à remettre de l'ordre dans les pensées un peu sinistres de ces dernières heures. Il faisait tout pour paraître naturel mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient remarqué un léger changement chez Thomas. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs promis d'en toucher deux mots à Minho dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion, pour qu'il lui parle.

Les jeunes s'installèrent à une table de la cantine et se jetèrent, affamés, sur leur plat. Une fois que les ventres furent davantage remplis et moins désireux de manger cette nourriture manquant cruellement d'assaisonnement, ils entamèrent une conversation où Thomas resta longtemps muet. Le brun les fixait dès qu'ils prenaient la parole mais lui ne soufflait pas un mot.

«_\- Je vais chercher de l'eau,_ » prévint-il en se levant, l'esprit ailleurs.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et retournèrent à leur discussion. Thomas alla prendre une carafe pour la remplir tandis qu'une paire d'yeux l'observait. Tommy vérifia les alentours puis se concentra de nouveau sur l'objet en verre. Il devenait fou, voilà maintenant qu'il croyait qu'on l'épiait...

Le brun saisit ensuite la carafe remplie d'eau et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa table. Soudainement, alors qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au sol, il trébucha contre quelque chose, perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement.

Le son du verre se brisant coupa court à toutes les conversations dans le réfectoire. Les étudiants regardaient bêtement Thomas, encore étendu à terre. Celui-ci était bien trop perplexe pour réfléchir correctement et se rendre compte qu'il était couché sur les débris de la carafe. Pourtant une chose était certaine: on lui avait fait un croche-pied, et c'était volontaire.

_« - Alors le bleu, on ne tient plus debout? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, en plus. Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à marcher? » _Ricana Ashton.

Newt, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait osé faire aucun mouvement, se leva bruyamment et s'approcha de Thomas. Il l'aida à se redresser et, en ignorant les autres personnes dans la salle, l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures.

_« - Tu saignes, Tommy. En plus, la blessure m'a l'air proche de l'œil, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière,_ proposa sagement le blond.

_\- Okay, on y va.»_ Approuva Thomas en s'accrochant à l'avant-bras du scientifique.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que son camarade de classe, qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier, reprenait déjà.

« _\- Hé! Tu ne t'excuses pas,_ _Thomas? Tu aurais pu faire mal à quelqu'un avec ces éclats de verre._

_\- En l'occurrence, c'est lui qui est blessé, _fit Newt.

_\- Visiblement, monsieur Edison n'a pas non plus appris la politesse à son fils.» _Conclut bien fort Ashton, un demi sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Bonsoir** mes croquettes ! Comment allez-vous ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je persiste à vous poser cette question, vous n'y répondez jamais ! :3_

_Que pensez-vous de l'attitude d'Ashton ? Je sais déjà que le personnage n'a pas beaucoup plu, et c'est ce que je voulais mais maintenant que dites-vous de ses actions ? Aussi détestable que sa présentation peut-être ! xD_

_Rassurez-vous le **prochain chapitre sera** **plus agréable** et vous allez **certainement m'aimer très**, très fort ! J'arrête de blablater, et on se dit à dimanche ! _

_Bises de l'auteur._

_PS: Je répondrais aux commentaires du chapitre 21 demain, normalement. D'ici là, bonne journée! =)_


	23. De très bon soin!

_**Infirmerie**_

Newt demeurait silencieux depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il n'osait pas parler par peur de blesser Thomas qui était encore sous le choc, mais le blond savait que quelque chose clochait chez son ami, il était bien trop pâle pour se sentir aussi bien qu'il ne le prétendait et ses yeux étaient bien trop cernés, fatigués, éteints. D'ordinaire, ils paraissaient sombres mais jamais auparavant Newt n'avait été confronté au regard si abattu de son camarade. Bientôt, la tristesse de Thomas vint frapper le blond qui s'inquiétait sincèrement pour la santé du brun.

Les deux étudiants avaient rejoint l'infirmerie mais la femme s'occupant des blessés et des malades était, bien évidemment, absente. Newt grogna tandis que Thomas lui assurait qu'il ne risquait rien à rester ainsi et qu'ils pouvaient retourner manger. Le blond ignora les affirmations de l'étudiant en littérature et lui intima de rester devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Le brun, qui avait remarqué la détermination de celui qui se tenait face à lui, obéit docilement et attendit patiemment devant l'infirmerie.

Le scientifique alla rapidement au bureau des surveillants. Les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle lui demandèrent de s'adresser à sa CPE pour ce genre de situation, et le blond sortit de la salle sans les remercier. Il était hors de lui quant à la réaction des pions qui étaient censés assurer leur sécurité. Il se dirigea vers la pièce qu'on lui avait indiqué et expliqua toute l'histoire à la femme qui semblait plus intéressée à faire autre chose que d'écouter les dires de l'élève. La vieille arrêta Newt en plein milieu de sa tirade et lui tendit les clés de l'infirmerie. Le blond revint très vite auprès de Thomas.

Newt ouvrit la porte et demanda à son ami d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit trônant au milieu de la salle. Il installa un tabouret pas très loin et chercha à droite et à gauche quelques petites choses qui lui permettraient de soigner Thomas. Il s'assit à son tour une fois qu'il eut tout trouvé et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux.

_«- C'est un malade, ce gars. Pourquoi il t'a fait ça? S_'indigna-t-il en observant la blessure du brun.

–_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop,_ marmonna Thomas.

–_Pas trop? C'est un doux euphémisme.»_

Thomas esquissa un sourire.

_«- Tu connais ce mot, toi? _Plaisanta le littéraire.

–_Je suis un scientifique, certes, mais je ne suis pas illettré non plus.»_

Newt prit un coton entre ses doigts et l'aspergea d'alcool à usage médical. Il regarda la plaie pas très importante de Thomas et posa avec précaution le coton dessus.

_«- En parlant de ça Thomas, pourquoi tu as choisi la filière L? Minho m'a déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu avais de très bonnes notes en sciences._

–_C'est vrai... Au collège, je me disais que j'étudierais les corps, leurs limites ainsi que celles du cerveau. Ce système qui est le notre m'est tellement familier et intéressant que je pensais en faire mon métier, _confia presque tristement le brun.

–_Alors, pourquoi la littérature? _S'enquit Newt, intéressé par ce que disait son ami.

–_Je ne sais pas.»_

Thomas sourit de nouveau comme pour rassurer le blond et ce dernier se concentra sur les blessures aux mains du nouvel élève.

_«- Tu connais Minho depuis longtemps?_

–_Bof, depuis le CP. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, _rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit les yeux exorbités de Tommy. _On ne remarque pas une amitié par le nombre d'années passées ensemble mais par les épreuves qu'on surmonte ensemble. On peut dire que nous sommes vraiment devenu ami dès la troisième._

–_Je serais tenté d'être jaloux, _murmura le brun tandis que l'ancien l'observait en riant.

–_De qui? De lui ou de moi?_ Interrogea Newt, provocateur.

–_Lui.»_

Yeux dans les yeux, Newt pouvait admirer la profondeur abyssale du regard de Thomas, ses traits presque angéliques, et ses lèvres d'où sortaient les mots les plus sincères qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Le blond se surprit à rougir et à s'intéresser à sa main posée sur celles du nouveau.

_«- Tu ne t'es pas un raté, idiot,» _souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

* * *

_Bonsoir jeunes gens. __**Mille excuses**__, j'ai failli à ma tâche et voilà __au moins trois semaines__ que je n'ai rien posté. En plus, ce qui était écrit plus haut risque de vous pousser __à me détester__ davantage. En tous cas, __**je pense vous laissez sur vos faims**__. Excusez-moi. _

_Je __**travaille le chapitre 24**__ qui devrait être __encore un peu plus long__ que celui-ci, mais ne vous habituez pas trop. Je compte reprendre __les courts chapitres de 400 mots__, en moyenne. Je demande pardon d'avance aux personnes qui me lisent et qui souhaitent davantage de lignes. Je n'arrive pas à me fixer de nombres en particulier._

_Merci aux habitués de ma fiction, aux personnes qui la mettent en favoris, aux autres qui me suivent. Bravo à ma bêta grandiose ! Merci, merci ! _

_Une bise, d'un __**auteur**__ quasiment __**disparu**__._


	24. Un coup mérité!

_**Fausse rumeur**_

La classe de Thomas était assez particulière. En effet, elle était la seule à avoir l'option « Art et Littérature ». C'était un nouveau enseignement d'exploration que certains professeurs faisaient tester aux jeunes étudiants. Si l'expérience s'avérait concluante à la fin d'année, les enseignants avaient l'autorisation de la proposer comme option pour toutes les classes du lycée. Ce cours, plus ou moins étrange, prenait près de deux heures dans les emplois du temps des élèves mais, pour Thomas, c'était un vrai bonheur. Le brun s'accordait le luxe de ne rien faire le mardi avant sa pause déjeuner et le jeudi après avoir manger; il laissait Minho faire tout le travail -et l'asiatique n'en était pas mécontent! Il adorait cette matière.

Ce jeudi là, avant les vacances de Noël, Thomas revenait vers ses camarades le sourire aux lèvres. Minho lui fit remarquer, avec son éternel ton taquin, qu'il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était tombé dans le réfectoire et le nouveau se contenta de hausser les épaules. Thomas n'avait pas besoin de confier aux autres la raison de son sourire, il profitait pleinement et entait de se souvenir de ses émotions à cet instant là, avant que quelqu'un ne gâche tout.

* * *

« -Tu ne t'es pas raté, idiot, » _souffla Newt d'une voix douce._

_Le cœur de Thomas s'emballa un peu plus alors que le timbre de la voix du blond parvenait à ses oreilles. Ce son était délicieux et, si Thomas l'avait autorisé, il aurait imaginé ces mots dans une toute autre situation. Que donnerait-il pour sentir Newt dans son dos, ses mains s'attardant sur ou sous son t-shirt, lui murmurant de belles phrases aussi sensuelles que romantiques? Certainement tout, si son corps et son cœur prenaient les devants. Mais sa raison le guidait, alors il ne donnerait rien, à part un baiser._

_Aucun n'avait parlé et la situation les rendait nerveux. Le brun regardait leurs mains presque liées et remarqua que Newt le regardait. Thomas plongea ses iris chocolats dans ceux noisettes de son ami puis l'entendit déglutir au même moment. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder fixement, avant que l'étudiant en lettre ne se penche dangereusement vers le scientifique -qui n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Thomas se rapprocha avec douceur et déposa timidement un baiser sur la joue du blond qui se remit à respirer. Il se réinstalla convenablement et attendit une quelconque réaction du jeune en face._

« -Merci_, articula-t-il finalement._

_-_Pourquoi?_ Questionna le blond, surpris._

_-_Pour avoir réagi face à Ashton, pour lui avoir répondu, pour avoir couru alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas bon pour ta cheville, pour m'avoir soigné aussi. Parce que tu as été là, et pas un autre, »_conclut Thomas._

_L'infirmière choisit ce moment pour arriver et, alors que Thomas aurait dû être en colère à cause de ça, il fut soulagé. Thomas avait su que Newt demeurerait silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées dès qu'il avait finit de le remercier. De toute façon, les mains du blond avaient répondu pour lui, elles s'étaient légèrement resserrées pour faire comprendre au blessé qu'il le remerciait en retour puis après il avait retiré ses doigts. C'était une preuve de sa nervosité._

_Quand le brun croisa le regard de l'adulte responsable des lieux, il y lut une sérieuse inquiétude. Il pouvait la comprendre. L'infirmerie était censée être fermée et on leur avait accordé l'accès sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Newt se leva de son siège alors qu'elle s'approchait et profita de son incapacité à s'exprimer pour lui résumer le plus important. La femme se contenta d'acquiescer à chacune des explications du scientifique mais vérifia la propreté des blessures de Thomas par précaution._

_Après cela, Thomas et Newt s'était séparés pour rejoindre leur classe respective car la sonnerie avait déjà retenti deux fois. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de trop, Newt se retourna et lança:_

« -Tommy? La prochaine fois qu'il te gêne, ce merdeux, tu me le dis. Je le remet à sa place, mais à ma manière. »

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie -et certainement la dernière- Thomas eut envie de remercier Ashton, mais il préférait largement garder ça pour lui.

Thomas venait de passer pas loin de quarante minutes à écouter d'une oreille distraite les propos de son ami asiatique alors qu'il pensait à un beau blond quelque part dans l'établissement. Un sourire niais prouvait d'ailleurs son état second mais Minho paraissait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Il fixait une nouvelle fois le texte qu'on leur avait donné lorsqu'une personne l'interpella. Thomas se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et adressa un petit sourire à sa camarade qui tentait de communiquer avec lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix et elle était agréablement mélodieuse.

_« - Oui?_ Fit le concerné, presque sûr qu'elle lui demanderait ce qui lui était arrivé car ses blessures avaient du mal à cicatriser.

_-Euh... Non, excuse-moi. Ça ne me regarde pas._ Elle se retourna vers son extrait et simula un brusque intérêt envers lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » _Demanda l'ancien nouveau qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

L'élève, Millie, releva les yeux de sa feuille et plongea son regard mousseux dans celui onyx du jeune homme. Il se semblait tellement plus vulnérable en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les paupières de Millie papillonnèrent comme si elle cherchait les mots justes, pour le protéger un minimum.

_« - Explique-moi, s'il te plait, _supplia le brun une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir le faire,_ répondit Millie en secouant négativement la tête. _Mais quelqu'un fait circuler une rumeur sur toi. Je crois qu'on cherche à te nuire._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_-On dit que tu es un fils illégitime, mais le terme exact est « bâtard », ton père serait parti à ta naissance parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi,_ grinça difficilement la fille aux cheveux châtains et Thomas comprit avant même de demander.

_-Qui?_

_-Je ne suis pas certaine, »_ et elle jeta un malheureux coup d'œil vers Ashton.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lui mais elle avait eu vent de la haine de l'ancien envers le nouveau. Millie avait fait une simple déduction à propos de cela, cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de le préciser à Thomas que celui-ci se jetait déjà sur Ashton.

* * *

_Bonsoir mes amis! Eh oui, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à poster mes chapitres le soir. C'est généralement les heures pendant lesquelles **je suis libre** (ou presque). J'ai mis, ohlala, très longtemps avant de vous poster ce chapitre et j'espère **sincèrement **qu'il sera à la hauteur pour que vous puissiez pardonner mon retard. _

_Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Thomas? Totalement démesurée ou bien normale? Et aussi, ce petit bisous entre nos deux beaux jeunes hommes? Leur **relation** semble avancée en tout cas, et j'espère que vous appréciez autant que moi! =)_

_Au passage je remercie **ma meilleure amie** (Oka') pour m'avoir tous les jours encouragé à écrire ce chapitre 24 qui ne me convenait pas [je l'ai écrit et effacé beaucoup de fois], une amie du lycée à qui _je tiens beaucoup_ (son dernier surnom était « mon escargot tout chaud » **reconnais-toi s'il te plait!**) et mon lapin correcteur de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Merci aussi à _**Humeur Vagabonde**_ pour avoir mis ma fiction en favori et de la suivre._

_Ellendil_

PS: **_102_****_ commentaires! _**_Vous êtes les meilleurs, vous assurez grave les jeunes! ;) _


	25. Protection

_**Fini les mauvais moments.**_

Même après avoir pu lui asséner plusieurs coups, Thomas n'en était pas plus apaisé. Pour dire vrai, il aurait aimé continuer à le frapper jusqu'à lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais Minho et le professeur les avaient séparés. Après quoi, ils osèrent tous les deux exiger des explications, comme si ses actes et ses cris n'étaient pas suffisamment explicites. Le brun se referma donc sur lui-même comme l'aurait fait une huître en sentant un quelconque danger venir vers elle. Alors, Millie sauta de son siège et s'excusa auprès du professeur de littérature pour« l'attitude irresponsable et immature » de Thomas. Elle insista beaucoup sur le fait que s'il avait réagi ainsi, c'était uniquement de sa faute, qu'elle était la seule coupable et qu'elle préférait en payer le prix plutôt que ce soit son ami qui écope d'une punition.

Thomas et Millie s'étaient fait virer du cours après quelques minutes de marchandage. La jeune fille avait conclu un marché avec son professeur et avait promis de tout lui expliquer plus tard mais en attendant, il valait mieux isoler les deux garçons. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés dans la cours dix minutes avant que la cloche sonne. Et malgré ce répit,Thomas n'arrivait pas à mettre cette haine envers Ashton de côté et elle grandissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son père. Il voulait régler ce malentendu rapidement pour limiter la propagation de cette rumeur qui le visait, mais également pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus de cette perte tragique; sinon il ne le supporterait pas.

Et la sonnerie retentit. Thomas s'écarta du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et attrapa son sac posé à ses pieds pour ensuite chercher la seule personne qui désirait son malheur. Il erra un peu dans le lycée et le trouva enfin. Sans aucune délicatesse, il s'empara du col de la veste d'Ashton et le souleva à bout de bras avec une force surprenante alors que des exclamations - en général féminines - fusaient dans le couloir.

_« - Que ce soit clair entre nous, tu fous la paix à mon père!_

_-Comment veux-tu que je l'embête? Je ne le vois jamais, et tu sais pourquoi? »_

Thomas s'immobilisa et retint son souffle.

_« - Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me balader dans le cimetière,_ répondit doucement Ashton comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- _Je te jure, tu dis un mot de plus et je-_ tenta de menacer le littéraire.

\- _Tu appelleras ton père? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse contre le mien ou contre moi...? Par contre Thomas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que toute cette histoire t'a mis dans une mauvaise posture. Je vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures, et la facture sera si importante que ta mère, que tu ne vois déjà pas souvent, ne sera plus qu'un cadre sur ta table de chevet tant elle devra se tuer au travail. »_

Thomas lâcha le blond et hoqueta face à sa menace. Ce garçon n'avait donc aucune limite, aucune maturité et aucune pitié. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et était près à s'en prendre au reste de sa famille. Alors Thomas, par manque de moyen, de soutien parce qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne, abandonna sa carapace, la laissa rouler loin de lui, se briser et commença à sangloter. En réalité, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son corps n'avait pas l'air de réagir non plus.

_« - Je crois en effet que le père de Tommy ne pourra pas faire grand chose, en revanche, il est certain que mon père peut s'en mêler, et tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'influence dans ton petit monde, »_ cracha violemment une personne dans le dos d'Ashton.

Le brun reconnut aussitôt la voix et leva la tête vers Newt, et quant à l'autre littéraire, il se retourna et reçut un coup au visage en produisant un craquement sec qui fit frissonner les étudiants qui les entouraient. Il tomba sur les fesses et se couvrit le visage alors que du sang coulait de son nez fracturé aussi abondamment que les larmes de Thomas sur ses joues. Newt posa son pied sur le torse de l'autre blond.

_« - Tu t'approches une nouvelle fois de Tommy et ce n'est pas le nez que j'te casse; c'est le bras. Et si tu ne comprends toujours pas, alors ce sera les deux jambes! D'accord? »_ Gronda férocement Newt, entraîné dans son élan protecteur.

Ashton ne put qu'acquiescer et fila dès que l'occasion lui fut donnée. Thomas, cependant, ne fit rien et ses larmes ne cessèrent pas de rouler sur son visage pour autant. Newt pivota vers le brun et s'approcha pour l'enlacer. Dans ce moment d'intimité, où tout le monde pouvait les voir, le scientifique fit promettre au nouveau de ne plus jamais rien lui cacher, et Thomas opina de la tête.

* * *

_Escatgotttchaud: C'est un plaisir, ma belle! =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme tous les autres. Je t'adore, tu vas me manquer, bonne vacance en Corse! ;]_

_Merci à tous les autres lecteurs et à ceux qui laisse un commentaire, j'y répondrais après! =)_

* * *

_**Bonsoir** mes chers amis! Voilà la suite, avec plus de retard que prévu...  
_

_J'attends vos impressions avec impatiente, pour le comportement de Thomas et celui de Newt aussi! Je me demande si vous aviez vu la chose de la même manière que moi? Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites moi comment vous pensiez que cela prendrait fin._

_J'aimerai vous mettre au courant: il sera pour moi **impossible de poster de chapitres durant les deux semaines **de vacances qui suivent. Je pars en voyage en campagne et malheureusement la connexion n'est pas maitresse là-bas. En revanche, je compte profiter de ce temps pour m'avancer dans les chapitres et reprendre un parution normale. En** espérant** que j'y parvienne!_

_Un grand merci à mon escargot tout chaud, à Fili mon frère chéri, à mon cher système solaire, à ma Komo' d'amour, à ma bêta fantastique, et à vous tous autres lecteurs **anonyme ou non**! _

_Gros bisous, et à dans deux semaines! Nienna._


	26. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour.

Je vais faire court et éviter de vous prendre la tête trop longtemps.

En raison des vacances d'été qui s'avèrent reposantes mais mouvementées quand même, je suis dans l**'incapacité** d'écrire quoi que se soit, ou plutôt de **vous poster de nouveaux chapitres**. **_Ceci n'est pas un arrêt total de la fiction, seulement provisoire. _**J'ai commencé et je compte bien **finir** cette histoire, d'autant plus que j'aurais beaucoup plus d'envie de la finir à la sortie du prochain film. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça me donne la pêche! **Enfin**, l'histoire est bien en _pause à partir de **maintenant**_ et **reprendra** normalement (et j'espère sincèrement) au _**début** de la rentrée scolaire. _D'ici là ne pensez surtout pas que je me tourne les pouces, j'ai la ferme intention d'avancer mes chapitres pour pouvoir vous poster pendant une longue durée les textes que vous aurez patiemment attendu.

Je ne vous oublie pas! Et j'espère que vous serez là à la rentré pour m'accueillir de nouveau.

Grosses bises. Je crois vous aimez...

Nienna


	27. Journée de vacances supplémentaire

**_Enfin les vacances!_**

_Thomas était épuisé. Par les derniers évènements ainsi par ses horaires contraignant. Il était devenu au cour de la semaine une victime de harcèlement et de jugement morale. A cause de cela il n'était pas retourné en cours pour la dernière journée. Le brun avait pourtant eut le choix, et il le prit rapidement. S'il allait au lycée il verrait Ashton -et bien sûr pourrait discuter avec Newt- ou bien il pouvait passer la journée seul pour ne pas apercevoir cette face de rat qu'il haïssait tant maintenant. Un jour de vacance supplémentaire ne lui ferait que du bien, il se sentirait simplement seul durant quinze jours au lieu de quatorze. Malheureusement Thomas détestait les nombres impairs -foutu superstition! Mais, pour la première fois, Thomas toléra et se fit plaisir, alors que d'autres travaillaient._

_Il avait musardé devant la télévision toute la matinée à regarder des dessins animés pour jeunes enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir petit. A midi il avait mangé mexicain et en tout début d'après-midi, le lycéen s'était installé devant l'ordinateur. Il avait flâné durant une bonne heure sur les réseaux sociaux où absolument rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, 23h47. Ensuite il était redescendu dans le salon pour aller poser ses fesses sur les coussins molletonnés du canapé et il y allongea ses jambes. Il alluma la télé pour une énième fois de la journée et mit en marche le premier DVD de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux._

_Il attrapa son téléphone et pianota son code puis joua stupidement en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le film qui débutait. Il fut surpris par une puissante sonnerie à 14h10 qui le prévint de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. C'était Newt. Il le savait sans même regarder le destinataire parce qu'il avait attribué un son particulier pour cette personne._

**-Ça va? Je t'ai pas trouvé ce matin, j'en ai déduis que tu n'es pas venu... J'espère que tu t'en remets. On pense à toi, à bientôt.-**

_Thomas regarda longuement le message se demandant s'il devait y répondre. Il se ravisa d'envoyer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit et jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé, il préférait se concentrer sur son film._

_Il ne se souvenait plus combien de fois il l'avait vu. Surtout lors des mauvais moments. Dans tous les cas, ce qui était certain c'était que Peter Jackson et J.R.R. Tolkien parvenaient toujours à le faire quitter son monde et le faire entrer dans un univers alternatif où il n'était plus nécessaire de réfléchir. Pourtant, alors que les évènements se corsaient puisque Pipin, Merry, et Sam n'obéissaient pas aux ordres de Grand-Pas et qu'ils faisaient du feu pour manger leurs vivres ; le brun ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il voulait lui répondre mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire._

_Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit._

**-Tu habites où?-**

**-Au 24 boulevard William Shakespeare. Pourquoi?-**

**-Pour rien. Je voulais juste savoir.-**

_Thomas écarquilla les yeux. La discussion se terminait là. Le brun fronça les sourcils et finalement se remit à regarder son film, il valait mieux._

* * *

_Et si on **fêtait** ça avec du champagne ?! **Premier poste** de la rentrée, ce n'est pas trop fantastique ? xD_

_Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde, mais espérez malgré tout qu'il arrive quelque chose de bien pendant les vacances de Noël ! Parce qu'**il se passera** quelque chose de bien. __Mais je ne révèle rien de plus, cela viendra en temps voulu ! _

_Je pense passer à **un poste par semaine**, soit le mercredi après-midi. J'espère m'y tenir cette fois-ci… **Rappelez-moi à l'ordre mes amis** ! 0.o_

A bientôt, Nienna.


	28. Et surprise !

**_Visite improvisée_**

_Thomas avait passé son week-end devant des écrans. Du vendredi au dimanche soir, le brun avait visionné la totalité de ses films. Il avait épuisé les ressources de son disque dur et dépoussiéré la vieille armoire du salon en cherchant des DVD inexistant. Au bout d'un moment il se résigna et cessa de chercher de vieux CD. Il partait dorénavant télécharger de mauvais films avec de mauvaises qualités._

_C'était simple, Thomas ne sortait plus. Il ne parlait plus. Il débitait stupidement les répliques connus des meilleurs films. Il prenait juste le temps de se nourrir correctement, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus son réfrigérateur se vidait. A cette vitesse, il atteindrait bientôt sa réserve de petit pois en conserve. Mourir de faim n'était pourtant pas son souci majeur. Il préférait d'abord éviter tout contact extérieur et humain._

_Lundi, Thomas s'était enfin ressaisi ! Non, il ne sortirait pas. Il se tuerait sous la montagne de révision qu'il s'était donné lui-même. Il s'était plongé aussitôt sur ses feuilles blanches, ses notes, ses cours... Il n'en sortait que pour aller à la cuisine, à la douche, et aux toilettes. Si bien qu'un jour lorsque la sonnette retentit, il n'y fit pas attention. Mais le visiteur était têtu et toutes les deux minutes sonnait de nouveau._

_Cela dura toute la matinée._

_Puis excédé par un comportement aussi puéril (parce que lui ne faisait pas l'enfant absolument détestable en décidant de ne pas ouvrir), Thomas descendit enfin les escaliers et poussa la porte énervé._

« - Vous voulez que je vous paie pour partir? _Demanda le brun mal aimable. ._

\- Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Il me fallait justement trois euros pour prendre le bus du retour », _répondit joyeusement un asiatique._

_Minho._

« -Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi tu es là ?_ Questionna-t-il, vraiment surpris._

\- Newt s'inqu- se disait,_ corrigea Minho. _Qu'on pouvait passer chez toi pour sortir un peu. C'est une bonne idée ?

\- Oui, évidemment, elle est de moi »_, intervint le blond resté devant la sonnette depuis le début._

* * *

_Voilà la suite, **comme promis** (j'aime tenir mes promesses, espérons que cela dure !) avec l'arrivée de Minho et Newt -enfin, nous désespérions ! Attention je vous entends...  
_

_Sinon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à vous dire à part : **merci**. Vous êtes chaque fois __un peu plus__ à suivre les histoires de Thomas et Newt, c'est très **réconfortant** ! _

_**Merci mille fois** aux aimables lecteurs qui me laissent d'agréables messages (**MixxDream** &amp; **Eclat d'Etoile** alias Système Solaire) mais aussi à ceux **anonymes** qui demeurent encore trop timide !  
_

A bientôt.


	29. Détente en bonne compagnie

**Sortie entre amis**

_Si Minho avait été seul à se présenter à la porte de la famille Edison, Thomas aurait longuement hésité à sortir. L'asiatique était un blagueur hors pair, grâce à lui le brun pouvait se déconnecter de tout. Toutefois il était entré dans un cycle de révision et Thomas ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de le briser. Si ?_

_La présence de Newt changea toute la donne. La question ne se posait même plus ; pour sûr qu'il sortirait avec ses amis ! Thomas rentra dans la maison et prit sa veste et ses clés. En moins de deux minutes il était dehors. Il attendit que les autres parlent pour combler le silence mais personne ne dit un mot et, Minho comme Newt, descendirent les marches de l'entrée sans s'assurer que Thomas les suivait._

« - Où est-ce qu'on va ?_ Demanda le brun vraiment trop curieux pour se taire davantage._

\- Que font les garçons quand ils sortent ensembles ?_ Répondit malicieusement le blond ce qui eut le don de faire rougir stupidement Thomas._

\- Tu comptes répondre à mes questions par des questions ?_ Reprit le brun._

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? »_ Continua le scientifique avec un grand sourire, près à rire._

_Le littéraire se tut, il ne savait plus quoi dire. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas de question pour embêter Newt mais surtout parce que ce dernier gagnait un point. Thomas se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois ; son ami ne l'y prendrait plus sur une telle stupidité. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au coréen perplexe puis au britannique qui se retenait de rire. Il sourit à son tour._

« - En attendant tu n'as pas répondu à Newt, Tom,_ fit remarquer Minho._

\- Parce qu'il faut que je réponde à sa question alors qu'il ne répond pas à la mienne ?_ S'étrangla presque l'intéressé mimant une mine outrée._

\- Thomas, il y a répondu. Que font les garçons quand ils sortent ensembles ? _Redemanda l'asiatique sous le sourire bien trop grand du blond._

\- Tu t'y mets toi aussi..._ soupira le brun. _Je ne sais pas moi ! Ils vont boire un verre ? Ils vont faire du skate ? Ils vont... hum... séduire des filles ? »

_Newt grimaça._

_« - _Avec quel genre de mec tu traines, Tom ?_ Rit Minho._

\- Des gens normaux !_ S'écria aussitôt Thomas. _On va faire quoi du coup ?

\- On va faire les magasins », _dit le scientifique avec évidence._

_Le brun fronçait les sourcils. Était-ce encore une blague ou bien comptaient-ils vraiment faire les boutiques ? D'après les regards entendus de ses deux amis Thomas conclut qu'ils avaient la ferme intention de lui changer les idées en dépensant un peu d'argent. Le nouveau fit la moue, il n'avait pas pris tant d'argent. Quand ses amis le remarquèrent ils ajoutèrent, en rigolant, que c'était parce que les fêtes approchées et qu'ils voulaient offrir des cadeaux._

_Le trio infernal était allé partout. Ils étaient passés dans les magasins de vêtements. Ensuite ils étaient partis chez des apothicaires où Newt avait trainé longuement sans savoir se décider sur le cadeau de sa mère. Des boutiques de décorations intérieures aussi, et des grandes surfaces comme Ikea. D'ailleurs, Minho pensait sérieusement à s'y installer puisque, comme il le disait si bien, il y avait de tout dans ces gigantesques surfaces. Il s'était même exclamé : « _T'as vu ? T'as vu ! Il y a même un frigo froid !_ »._

_Plus tard, Newt emmena ses amis chez un grand chocolatier. Minho resta longtemps devant la vitrine à regarder ces succulentes tentations alors que Thomas suivait Newt. En entrant ils se débarrassèrent de toutes leurs babioles puis s'installèrent sans un mot à une table. Le regard de Thomas plongea vite sur la carte qui lui était proposée et fut conseillé par Newt qui, avec le temps, était devenu un fidèle habitué.__ Finalement ils prirent deux chocolat viennois et un chocolat à l'ancienne, et parlèrent très longtemps._

_Mais la journée passa bien trop rapidement au goût du jeune brun._

_x.X.x_

_Maintenant bus arrivait. La journée se terminait doucement. Les rayons chauds du soleil avaient disparu et fait place au froid de l'hiver, les magasins éteignaient leurs lumières et fermaient leur vitrine, le petit monde restant marchait sur les grands axes afin de rentrer rapidement ; et puis il y avait Thomas qui en venait à regretter que ses amis n'aient pas plus de temps à lui offrir. _

_Le bus s'arrêta juste devant Thomas. Minho donna une claque ferme et amicale sur l'épaule du brun et rentra dans le bus. Le fils Edison avait l'impression que ce bus était un monstre qui lui arrachait le seul brin de bonheur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques temps. Il prit sur lui et ne dit rien. Il adressa juste un signe au coréen. Tout semblait flou. Il était fatigué, fatigué de ne rien pouvoir faire. _

_Le conducteur parla mais Thomas fut incapable de comprendre les gémissements de l'homme. _

_« - _Non, nous ne montons pas. »

_Le chauffeur soupira et les portes de l'autobus se fermèrent. Thomas aperçu son reflet, le brouillard se dissipa aussitôt. A côté de lui demeurait encore Newt. _

_« - _Mais... c'était ton bus. Tu prends toujours le même que celui de Minho._ »_

_Le blond sourit mais ne répondit rien. Thomas fixa longuement les yeux ambrés de son ami cependant, il ne parvint pas à déterminer qu'elles idées lui traversées la tête._

_« - _Bon, on y va alors ?_ » _

* * *

_Merci à __**Lucie Logan ; SuperMangouste ; Uruviel29880 ; Sophinette707 ; Blacksmoothie ; RinAsahina ; laurienou ; KaraxBee ; TheKirara ; Balayah ; Fanny56 ; Lola-la-folle-Potter ; Math'L ... et tant d'autres**__ de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir ajouté, pour certains, dans vos favoris._

_Et __**Eclat d'Etoile ; SuperMangouste ; Hinanoyuki ; Komory ; Math'L ; I Need a Secret ... **__pour leur commentaire agréable et encourageant !_

ET, enfin, je demande pardon à tous mes lecteurs pour ce long retard !

Meilleurs voeux, que cette année puisse vous sourire !


End file.
